Dearly Departed
by Punkergal
Summary: My OC, Callia, loses two important people in this and visits their graves. Who she meets there at dawn, gives her the comfort she needs and becomes a lasting friend But not a lasing character... Enjoys. Rated T for character deaths.


**Author's Note: ****I am introducing an OC in this story named Callia/ Cai. She's Irken and all that shiz. Look her up on my profile for more info. I own my OCs and nothing else. Hope ya like it!**

The figure stood at the entrance to the graveyard. It sniffled and tightened its grip on a bundle of flowers. The person strode forward into the cemetery. The words _All my fault, all my fault_ swirled around the person's head.

"Get a grip Callia." She rubbed her eyes, not letting the flow of tears stain her face. "They didn't fight for you."

The boy she loved and the sibling she loved died earlier that week and had been buried that day. The funeral was small with her and Tay attending, only her and Tay. She knew the statement she had previously said was false. Zim and Dib fought to the death and she was the instigator. Dib loved her but Zim was her brother. She wanted them to stop, she cried out every time one of them struck the other. Tears had flown down her face unchecked and she didn't even notice the sting of the liquid. A fatal blow to the head had done Dib in. She screamed in pain for her lost love and her aching heart knowing her own kin had done it. Zim had smiled so widely and so proudly at her after Dib had been killed.

Callia sniffled and trudged through the graves, searching for the two she wished weren't there. Zim had looked triumphant and happy when his ex-enemy went down and flooded the area with ruby red blood, the same color as Zim's eyes. And for the next three days following that incident, Cai couldn't look into her brother's undisguised eyes without breaking down.

She lowered her head in mourning at the remembrance of her brother's death. She and him had been out, walking to Skool. They crossed the street and a car sped around the corner, knocking over the stop sign. Cai saw it coming and yelled for Zim to get out of the road, to run. He hadn't heard in time. He was hit and squished under the crude rubber tires. She cried out in desperation and sadness. He smiled up at her and Cai saw his PAK, smashed under him in a flurry of pieces of metal. She let the stream of tears flow, unaccounted for and uncared about. Zim lasted ten minutes and went limp. Cai cried out in mourning for her deceased sibling and scooped up his limp body. She brought it to the base and laid it next to Dib's empty body. She had stood there and wrapped her arms around herself and cried, not caring whom came in or out or who saw her.

At last, Tay had found her, sleeping where her brother and lover lay dead. Tay found an empty place to put them to rest, two places right next to each other. Cai made headstones and put epitomes on them. They had a private burial and did it all themselves.

Cai arrived at the place where they were at rest forever. The two friends, fighting over someone who wished not to be fought over, whom wished to be dead herself, whom mourned their passing. She stood over the graves for two hours, not budging an inch, standing as if she were a statue. As the sun rose above the horizon, Cai was in the middle of the two graves, sleeping with her loved ones.

"Eh, girlie." The caretaker didn't want to see a girl out here at the crack of dawn.

Cai rustled in her slumber and rose to a standing position. "Sorry sir. Just mourning my brother and boyfriend. I'll go home."

"It's okay. I've done the same me self." The man admitted. "When my wife and little girl died, I came out here and slept by their graves for well over a year. When did your brother and boyfriend die, girlie?"

"This week." Cai sniffled. "My name's Callia, but everyone calls me Cai or Cal. What's your name because I can't keep just calling you sir can I?"

The caretaker let out a loud barking laugh. "No you cannot! My name's Joe." Joe stuck out his large, calloused hand.

"Nice to meet you Joe." Cai wrapped her long, slender fingers around his in a handshake.

"How old were they?" Joe asked.

"Thirteen." Cal replied. "My brother's name was Zim and my boyfriend was named Dib."

"Nice names they got themselves! My wife's name was Bridget and our little girl was named Hazel." Joe smiled faintly.

"Those are wonderful names." Cai nodded.

"C'mon Callia, no need to keep not smiling! What would Zim and Dib say about ya?"

"They would tell me..." Cai trailed off. "To not miss them too much."

"So smile then!"

"I don't think I have the ability to do so anymore."

"Sure ya do! Everyone does and always will! So smile!"

Cai focused on doing so but couldn't. She shrugged.

"Think about the most ridiculous thing they've done."

Cai remembered the time she had tricked Zim into wearing a dress and kissing Tak. The corners of her mouth lifted slightly.

"There ya go!" Joe exclaimed. "Yar smilin'!"

"I guess I am." She smiled wider at his joy.

"C'mon," Joe stretched out a hand to her. "Let's getcha outta here. The cold could give ya frostbite."

Cai took Joe's outstretched hand and nodded. She had been feeling a bit chilly. She looked over her shoulder at the graves of Zim and Dib. She smiled at them. She lost a brother and boyfriend but she gained a friend whom she could depend on until death.

**Author's Note:**** How did you guys like it? I was really kinda in the depressed mood lately but this gets that right outta my system. Joe will not be a lasting character and this relates to nothing else of mine presently or in the coming future. Got it? Review! Oh and wwB like the character I made for ya? Cuz I'm Cai. You can figure out whom YOU are correct? Review please. **

**~Rock on! **


End file.
